Switched
by shakia-illanious09
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP: Sakura and Sasuke have totally switched lives but there not the only ones this is my verson on naruto but different and you will be surprized with who is good and who is evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamir: i do not own Naruto Sukiai is only mine **

**Hey guys this is the first chapter that is rewitten and the next one should be up soon. i hope you like it **

* * *

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap Splash

It was the only sound at the moment as a seven year old little girl with pink hair was running to get home.

She was late and she new that when she got home she surely would be in trouble by her mother and farther.

Your probably wondering who this little girl is well its non other than Sakura Haruno of the great Haruno Clan.

The Haruno Clan was famous because of there bloodline limit the Sharingan.

There were only two Clans in the village that had a powerful Kekkei Genkai and that was the Haruno and the Hyuga.

The two clans where always at a rivalry over who was the strongest Clan and who had the strongest prodigies. The Haruno Clan had one of the most strongest child prodgies two ever make ANBU and only at the age of 12.

Her name was Sukiai Haruno and she was the Heiress of the Haruno Clan and Sakura's older sister .

All of her life little Sakura was always in the shadows of her older sister and her farther never really noticed her so that was why Sakura was running late home as she was training in hopes of one day being able to surpass Sukiai and then maybe her farther would love her more.

Little Sakura kept on running threw the light shower of rain that had started to fall, but she new she had to hurry so Sakura pushed her little legs faster.

Tap, Tap,Ttap, Tap, Tap, Tap

Went the sound of Sakura's little shoes on the pavement. In her mind Sakura was ranting on and on of how she was going to get in so much trouble.

"Come on come I have to hurry up" she said out loud to herself.

"I see the gates of the compound yes finally" Sakura cheered as she got closer. But something didn't feel right to Sakura it was as if there was a warning telling her not to go on any further but Sakura dismissed it and pushed the gates open as far as she could and squeezed threw the gap and shut it behind her.

"Ok than now I have to get home" Sakura whispered to herself as if she was afraid that someone would tell on her. She turned around and started to head towards her home.

Sakura ran down the street of her compound going flat out when she noticed that something was not right at all. It was to dark and way to quiet for a start. Sakura was starting to worry.

"_I have to get home_" she thought as she started to run down the dark road that lead to her house.

As Sakura turned to head down the street to her house she suddenly stoped in her tracks as her little eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

"W-what h-happened h-here" Sakura whimpered scared out of her mind.

Blood and the bodies of the people in her clan where scattered everywhere.

"_No no this all but a dream it has to be_" Sakura thought to herself as she moved forward and through the sea of bodies that where lying around.

"No no no no who did this to everyone" little sakura said as she moved forwarded trying no to get to close to them.

Sakura them heard a scream in the distance and it sounded like it was coming from her home.

"Mother, Father"

Sakura yelled as she raced towards her home dodging the bodies and the puddles of blood that was everywhere alone the street.

"_Please be ok, please be ok_" was the only thing that went through her little mind tying not to be scarred and frightened of what was awaiting her at home.

Sakura slowed down a little bit when she neared the front porch of her home and when she reached the front door she paused taking in a deep breath as her little hands reached out and grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.

Darkness was the only thing she could see apart from the moon light that had shown through room as the door was opened.

"Mother, Father"

Sakura called out to them trying to find them in the darkness but she couldn't see anything.

Sakura walked up the little step in the house and then headed down the hallway and paused as she stood in front of the sliding door that lead into the family room.

"Some one is in there" sakura whispered to herself.

Raising her shaking hands sakura slowly opened the door and walked in as the door slid shut behind her.

It was dark and the only light that sakura could see was light of the moon shinning in through the window.

She froze.

There lying on the floor in the middle of the room were her parents lying on top of each other. She shook looking at them the image of there faces forever imprinted into her little seven year old mind.

Then the presents of the chakra she felt from earlier made themselves known as a figure dressed in all black moved further into the light so that Sakura could see them.

Time it self stood still for sakura as she was trying to sort out the events of the night that had happened all because of this one person, the one person that little sakura looked up to the most, want to be like when she got older and was trying to surpass in order for her Father to recognise her more for what she could do.

It was non other than Sukiai Haruno sakura's older sister.

Sukiai was only 13 but she was also in ANBU and the strongest Kunoichi in the clan maybe even the whole village.

Sukiai stood there looking out at the moon through the window with a blank look on her face and holding her Kanata in her right hand as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Sukiai what happened here who did this to them Sukiai" Sakura asked her standing there with a helpless look in her eyes pleading her older sister for the answer.

It was quiet for a moment until Sukiai finally turned her head towards Sakura and answered her.

"I did"

Sakura's legs shook "what no your lying why would you do something like this Sukiai" Sakura said back to her not believing a thing that she said.

"If you do not believe me than I will make you believe" Sukiai said as she activated her Sharingan and then her Mangekyou Sharingan and used it on Sakura and showed her the horrible things that Sukiai had done to the family.

"Ahhhhhh" Sakura screamed as she clutched her head with both hands and fell to her knees in pain and fright.

"Stop it please Sukiai stop it" Sakura screamed at her sister in hopes of it stopping.

"Do you believe me now foolish little sister" Sukiai said still standing at the window just looking at her blankly .

Sakura then leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor from all of the blood and screams that she heard from the imagines that Sukiai had just shown her.

"Your weak and you have to many emotions in you" Sukiai stated as she took one step forward towards Sakura.

When sakura seen this she got up and reached open the door and raced thought the house and out the front door and into the street away from the dead bodies of her loved ones and clan members.

She was scared and alone as she ran away from her tying to get to safety but as she got near to the end of the street she stopped as she felt Sukiais chakra from ahead of her. She was up high on one of the power poles crouched with her hands on near her feet supporting her weight as she looked down at Sakura's little form beneath her.

Sakura was crying as she stood there shaking in front of her.

"Please don't kill me" she whimpered out between sobs.

"Foolish little sister I am not going to kill you tonight your not worth it" Sukiai stated to her "but if you wish to ever kill me and to ever get your revenge hate me despise me and only let your anger and hate build that is the only way for you to defeat me" Sakura stared at her once loving and carefree sister still with the tears streaming down her face.

"If you are some how like me and you to can whiled the Mangekyou Sharingan the only way to obtain it is you must kill your best friend" Sukiai said still staring with her Sharingan on and one last time tortured Sakura with the images of the deaths of her family and clan members.

"Ahhhhhh" Sakura screamed falling to her knees and grabbing her head again from the pain.

"Remember what I said foolish little sister feed off of only hate only then will you have a chance at defeating me and avenging those of our clan" Sukiai said as she disappeared into the night leaving a broken and shattered little girl with tears running down her face.

Sakura stayed the way she was for the next ten minutes thinking over what Sukiai had just said to her.

All those people, all of the clan, her parents and everyone she had to do something for them she must get her revenge for them so then maybe her clan could find peace and so Sakura could finally prove to her father that she was strong enough and then he might be proud of her for what she did for the clan.

"_Yes_" Sakura thought.

"_That is what I must do then maybe just maybe father will be pleased then_" she thought.

...

...

"I HATE YOU SUKIAI HARUNO"

Sakura screamed into the dead and quite night.

* * *

**Your probally wondering why the Haruno Clan have the Sharingan and why there a Clan at all. **

**Ok i will explain it: **

**for this story to work i have put it that the Uchiha Clan have become like how Sakuras family are in the Anime and Sasukes Clan are just an ordanary civilian family. So Sasuke and Sakua have totaly switched lives but there not the only ones that have but not everyone has changed, you will figure it in the next chapter.**

**I hoped you like it **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Shakia-illanious09 :) **

**3**


	2. AN: sorry :

**Hey guys**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy. **

**I have realised that with this story it needs a lot of work done to it so im am going to rewrite it and hopefully it will be a lot better then what it is.**

**Hopefully i will have a new chapter up soon **

**Shakia-illanious09**


End file.
